


Drabbles From The Delta Quadrant

by Appletini



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini
Summary: Kashyk doesn't know what he's up against.





	1. Counter Measures

He was obnoxious. He had invaded her ship. He was close minded, pompous, arrogant... He was dangerous. A wolf in sheep's clothing, she knew. In the quiet moments between her duties she let herself admit, only to herself, that he was also handsome, alluring and had great a appreciation for music and beauty.

As Captain it was her duty to put her people first, to protect them from this menace. As an individual she wanted to forget her mission and run away with Kashyk. Or take him with her, to the Alpha Quadrant. Could it ever work between them? Not unless Kashyk was willing to change. Because she never would be.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris makes changes.

The sad, sweet notes of Harry's saxophone bled through the doors and flooded the corridor. Tom was standing outside, wondering if his best bud would ever hear the chime or if he should try again later. He felt his matter was urgent though. As in he might not have the guts to try this again.

Eventually the doors opened and he stepped in, acting calmer than he felt.

"Nice playing, buddy. I guess those lessons with Mr. Coltrane are paying off."

Harry grinned. "Actually... I've moved on to Lisa Simpson. Just don't tell anyone."

Tom laughed. "I don't even want to know what she looks like on the holodeck. I've only seen her on the television that... Uh. Anyway... " Tom chuckled nervously.

"So..." Harry said as he fiddled with his sax. "What brings you by? Or did you just come for the great music?"

"Yeah... Um..."

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale all of a sudden."

"We broke up."

"You... Huh?"

"Harry. We... it wasn't right. I knew it. I just didn't want to see it." Tom sighed and picked up a knick knack from Harry's knick knack shelf.

"But... I thought you were going to marry her! I was there when you replicated the ring!"

"Thanks for reminding me!" Tom huffed and put the knick knack back.

"Why?"

"Because! Because..." Tom waved his arms around, not exactly knowing how much he should say. He felt insecure to say the least. "I'm in... interestered in someone else, alright?"

"I've never seen you seriously interested in anyone else..." Harry frowned, then smirked. "Except for your hopeless crush on Kes. Neelix almost boiled you alive."

"I think that's because I've never been. Except for you."


	3. Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality is in the eye of the beholder.

Seven felt normal in her little world. Stripped of her implants and real world hesitations she could pretend to her heart's content. She wasn't the outsider here. Or the awkward Borg who had forgotten how to act like the quirky, illogical humans did. Here she was one of them. And it felt like... Perfection.

When Holo-Chakotay brushed the hair off her forehead while gazing meaningfully into her eyes, strands of her hair didn't get caught in her eyepiece. When she was hungry, Neelix created elaborate, impractical concoctions just for her. When crew mates wanted to engage in small talk, she enjoyed it. Here she was just plain, old Annika. The girl that was raised by two loving parents instead of a collective.


End file.
